<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With or without you... I'm lost by AkaiMirage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452258">With or without you... I'm lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiMirage/pseuds/AkaiMirage'>AkaiMirage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Sad, Warring States Period (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiMirage/pseuds/AkaiMirage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Listening to Saliva's song <b>Hand In hand</b> I felt inspired to write a short piece about Uchiha Madara.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With or without you... I'm lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drip. Drop.</p><p>His eyes close briefly, as he stood still on that hilltop.</p><p>His back ramrod straight, and his mouth formed a thin line as tears that threatened to fall prickled his eyes.</p><p>Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.</p><p>The rainfall seemed to increase, even though the sun was still visible among those grey, smokey clouds.</p><p><em>"Don't worry, aniue,"</em> the sound of a voice that had been rendered speechless haunted his every waking hour.</p><p>Lines creased as the corners of his mouth drew upwards into a resigned and yet bitter smile.</p><p> </p><p>It had seemed so perfect. After years of fighting, bloodshed and seemingly endless sea of hatred, the Uchiha and the Senju had taken the first steps to end the wars.</p><p>Perhaps it would've been feasible a lot sooner if not for the fact that the fathers of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama were not as progressive as their sons.</p><p>Why was it that once you rise to the position of Clan-Head, all reason are traded for stubbornness and pride no matter how detrimental?</p><p>The warring states, had not been kind to either group.</p><p>Of the four of Madara's younger siblings, only one remained. He was glad that he still had Izuna.</p><p>While he still missed Seiji, Katsumi and Osamu dearly, the three had died so young and Madara had not had the same connection to any of them as he did his twin brother.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His hands trembled, the repugnant smell violating his nostrils, and Madara bellowed in fury.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blood was covering him from head to toe, and he held the cooling body in his arms, his head shaking in denial of what he knew to be true.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even now out of his peripheral vision, he could see the back of the albino that had caused this. The one who had taken the last of his siblings away from him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gritting his teeth, Madara swore that he would see the Senju dead for this, no matter the cost. That it was Hashirama's brother didn't matter at all anymore.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was no pride in dying when it's not out on the battlefield, or so he'd been told.</p><p>Maybe it was true, but regardless, Madara didn't care.</p><p>He'd gladly walk through the flames, if it meant he could burn together with his other half, the one that he was sorely missing.</p><p>"Izuna...wait for me," he prayed, and if his heart throbbed once in fear, that too was ignored in favor of the peace of mind he'd anticipated and craved for so long.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here Madara and Izuna are twins, which is obviously a divergence from canon, but I found it to be fitting.<br/>The names of Madara's other siblings are all made up by me, but they were never given names in canon, and I had to call them by something. Just so you know. ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>